Evil Ranger
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is happy to have competed in the games and has one last final before she is able to go back to Angel Grove. Something happens to make Kim not return to her hometown. What could be the reason for that? I am writing this for a friend.


Kim is studying for her final when she decides to take a break. She walks into her kitchen in her apartment and takes out a yogurt and a bottle of water. I am glad that the games are officially over and I have one more final before I am back in Angel Grove with Tommy. Kim opens up her yogurt and grabs a spoon out of the drawer before she plops down on her sofa. I wonder what is on tonight. Kim eats a bite of her yogurt and smiles before she opens up her bottled water and takes a sip. "I have the perfect life and nothing can ruin it."

Unaware to Kim Goldar was watching her. "Want to make a wager on that pink ranger?" He laughs evilly as he teleports to her apartment. "Kimberly no need to look frighten."

Kim sets her spoon down on her coffee table and stands up. "I am not afraid of a stupid blue monkey." Kim takes on a fighting stance.

"No need for that Kimberly; I have something to show you." Goldar waves his sword and Kim has no time to react. "Look into the viewing globe." He points at the globe.

Kim stares at him for a second before she looks at the globe. Her face takes on an instant frown. "That cannot be right; this is a trick." Kim takes on a fighting stance again.

Goldar shakes his head at her. "I have a limited amount of power." "How can I make what you see a trick; if you do not believe me then I will teleport you to Angel Grove myself."

Kim slowly nods her head and is teleported to Angel Grove. She watches as Tommy holds Kat hand and walks to meet the gang. Her chest begins to hurt.

"Hey guys we thought you two would never get here," Tanya tells the pair.

Kat smiles, "Well we would have been here sooner but lover boy here wanted to make out."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and smiles at Kat. "With a beautiful girlfriend like Kat who can resist wanting to touch her."

Adam nods his head in agreement. "Let her hand go and let's play some ball."

Rocky dribbles the ball on the court and passes it to Billy.

Kim looks at Goldar then back at the rangers. "I have seen enough."

Goldar waves his sword and takes Kim back into her apartment. "I know that I am evil but you needed to see that for yourself."

Kim stares at him questioningly. "Why are you helping me?"

"I guess boredom," he tells her. "I will leave you a little gift use it whenever you want." Goldar hands her a package and teleports out.

Curiously, Kim looks at the package. She decides to open it. "Oh it is only a small viewing globe with a gem." Kim puts the yogurt and water bottle away before she puts the spoon in the sink. Tommy is cheating on me and everyone seems to be fine with it. How is that; where they every my friends to begin with and did Tommy truly love me? Kim decides to watch the rangers and has the sudden urge to hold the gem. As she watches Kat blow Tommy a kiss, she squeezes the gem and it turns a dark pink.

After a few days of watching, her boyfriend cheat on her. Kim decides to call him after her last final. Kim is confident that she will ace the final and that there must be a plausible reason for Tommy being with Kat. What other reason could there be? Kim walks out one of the school's doors and heads to her car. She walks into her apartment and begins dialing his telephone number when she feels eyes on her. "Goldar what are you doing here?"

"I have been patient and thought that showing you what a jerk your boyfriend was would make you join me." Goldar shakes his head. "Obviously that did not work; so I will have to do this the hard way." He grabs Kim and teleports her to the Luna Palace.

Kim tries to shake out of his grasp but he tightens his grip. "Let me go you over sized monkey in a tacky gold suit." "I knew it was a trick and…" Kim gasps as he digs his claws into her arm.

"Shut it," Goldar yells at her. He waves his sword and the gem that came with the viewing globe is in his hand. Goldar smiles at Kim as he puts the gem to her heart and holds it there.

Kim suddenly stops resisting and relaxes her body. "What do you want me to do?"

Before Goldar could talk, Lord Zedd enters the room. "I have a special mission for you Kimberly but it will be a while before you need to accomplish it."

Kim eyes take on a dark pink as she laughs evilly. "As you wish master."

Goldar storms off. I never get to have any fun but I will change that. He walks into his room and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. This will show my master that I am capable of evil plans.

Kim hated being stuck in the Luna Palace but did not want to disobey her master would sneak off and do evil deeds. She always made sure to be back before he noticed. When she sneaked off to do some damage she sees Tommy reading a letter that was supposed to be from her and laughs as she watches his expression and the others. Do not look so hurt now Tommy. You did not seem to mind being with Kat when I was in Florida. Kim teleports back to the Luna Palace.

Lord Zedd has Kim training night and day. His reasoning was that he wanted to make sure that she took out the power rangers once and for all so that no new team could emerge and ruin his evil rein over the planets. Earth was his final planet to conquer and he wanted Kim to succeed.

Years past and the rangers past down their powers to other rangers. Tommy had just destroyed Messogog and was planning a reunion with his former Dino Thunder team to meet rangers before them. As Tommy is making the list, he pauses as a name pops into his head.

Kim is growing increasing impatient with her master. "When is my mission sire?"

"Almost time galaxy ranger; almost time," Lord Zedd smiles down at his evil ranger. He had grown fond of Kim and treated her as he would a daughter.

Tommy is staring off in space when Adam and Jason walk in.

"Hey Tommy; earth to Tommy," Jason shakes Tommy's shoulder.

"Huh oh; hi guys," Tommy stares at his friends.

Adam looks a little concerned. "What is wrong Tommy?"

"Nothing I just uh I was making a list for a ranger reunion." Tommy stands up. "The Dino Thunder rangers want to meet the rangers before them." "They saw the video diary and thought some of you looked cool."

"Okay that explains the pen and paper but that does not explain the frown you just had," Jason tells him. Man he looked pretty upset.

"Or your brain being in outer space," Adam adds.

Tommy looks at his friends for a second. "I was writing the list when she popped into my mind."

His friends did not need to ask who she was.

"She was a ranger," Adam answers.

Jason shakes his head. "We have no way to contact her." "Last time anyone had heard from her she was in Florida about to return to Angel Grove." What happened to my baby sister?

"Forget it; we will just have the reunion without her and Kat of course." Tommy crosses Kim's name off the list. "Kat's mother is ill and she will not leave Australia to attend it."

Adam nods in understanding. "I wonder what would happen if both Kim and Kat showed up at the reunion." He smiles at Tommy.

"What do you mean," Tommy questions. "I am not with either one besides last time I checked Kim is still MIA and Kat was seeing a guy named Dilbert."

"Still the idea is a wild one," Jason grabs Tommy's list. "I can send out the invitations."

Tommy laughs. "Ha I bet Trini will enjoy making the invitations and mailing them."

Jason grins as he walks to Tommy's kitchen. "Got any Pepsi or Coke; we are out at my house."

"Grab me one; I am sure he has them," Adam yells after Jason.

Tommy shakes his head but cannot stop thinking about Kim. I wonder what she is doing and if she misses me. Stop it Oliver; she dumped you through a letter and ran off to never be heard from again. I wonder though if she went to Pairs to be with her mother and stepfather and sneaks into the country to visit with her father. Why would she stop being friends with all of us or dump me for that matter.

Jason walks back into the living room with three sodas. "Man I shook one of these sodas really hard and I have no idea which one I did it to." "Ready to open the soda and see which one of us gets soaked with the sticky liquid?" He watches as the other two nods their head in agreement.


End file.
